In the related art, a deflector apparatus for reducing noise due to wind flow at an opening portion through which wind flows is known (see JP 2002-356113A (Reference 1), JP 2011-143787A (Reference 2), and JP 2012-153335A (Reference 3)). In this type of the deflector apparatus, when a movable panel is in an open state, a front panel is movable and erected, and windshield is performed by the front panel.
However, in a case of a structure in which the front panel is erected so as to perform windshield, a structure for switching the front panel, which is a large member in size, from an accommodation state to an erected state is required, thereby resulting in a complicated structure.
Thus, a need exists for a deflector apparatus which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.